


Saudades

by Tsu_Tsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Saudades, tsuki - Freeform, witch and ladybug croosover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsu_Tsu/pseuds/Tsu_Tsu
Summary: Marinette sentia falta de muitas coisas de seu passado. Apesar de estar feliz morando em Paris e combatendo os vilões ao lado de Cat Noir ela ainda tem saudades de antes e isso às vezes a atormenta.Bem afinal ser Ladybug é divertido, mas ser uma WITCH era muito melhor.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caleb/Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin & Caleb, Marinette Dupai-Cheng & Caleb, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Taranee Cook & Cornelia Hale & Irma Lair & Hay Lin & Will Vandom, Taranee Cook & Cornelia Hale & Irma Lair & Marinette Dupai-Cheng & Will Vandom
Kudos: 1





	Saudades

Uma vez disseram que a heroína de Paris era apenas uma garota que começou sua vida de heroína errando e aprendendo assim como seu parceiro Chat Noir. Tikki muitas vezes viria para ajudar Marinette e rir das palhaçadas e confusões que a garota se metia para esconder sua verdadeira identidade.

Seria uma pena se quando a Dupper-Cheng se tornou Ladybug ela não tivesse começado sua carreira na magia ou até mesmo no heroísmo com o primeiro Akuma. Em um mundo paralelo como o nosso havia outro, muito mais antigo e onde a magia estava enraizado no cotidiano comum sem a ajuda dos Miraculous. E é neste mundo que Marinette um dia fez parte junto a suas amigas e foi realmente lá que tudo começou... Ou quase tudo.

Era nesta existência separada e tão parecida com o que ela agora vivia em Paris que a fazia amar mais ainda ser a Ladybug, mesmo que desta vez ela só teria Alya para contar como amiga e Cat para quando precisasse em batalha. Mas ela estava bem, afinal Hawkmoth era mais tranquilo do que ela já havia enfrentando em Meridian.

Às vezes ela sentia falta do outro lugar. Ela sentia quando ouvia Tikki falar sobre alguma história de algum outro portador do Miraculous da joaninha. Ela sentia quando depois de uma luta Chat Noir viria bater o punho no seu, onde a sensação de braços fantasmas de suas velhas irmãs – sim, irmãs – serpenteava em volta dela. E principalmente sentia que seu coração iria explodir pela falta que sentia do grupo quando estava perto de Adrian ou Chloé, ela sabia que suas amigas a ajudariam com sua paixão que nas horas vagas virava seu parceiro.

Ela ainda tinha seu poder, ela ainda tinha suas memorias e tudo vinha à tona quando sua doce mãe escorregava e a chamava pelo seu primeiro nome. Tudo aparecia quando ia visitar o Mestre Fu e o senhorzinho a olhava preocupado quando por apenas breves momentos no lugar dele estava uma senhora, sua amada avó, que significou tanto e o começo de sua aventura também.

Tikki não conseguia entender o que acontecia com ela. Mestre Fu e Wayzz estavam preocupados com a tristeza que às vezes viam nos olhos da doce garota. Até mesmo Adrian começava a reparar em como sua parceira de vez em quando parecia diferente.

Mas era tudo saudades. Era o desejo de rever e reviver aquilo que um dia era sua vida.

Entre batalhas e batalhas. Mantendo a sua identidade secreta e permitindo que apenas Chat Noir não soubesse quem ela realmente era e ela sabendo desde o começo que o seu companheiro era Adrian, sua paixão.

Ela não era digna, pelo menos ela não se sentia assim. Marinette era assim desde que abandonou seu nome e mudou de país. Não que morar com sua mãe e seu padrasto fosse ruim, muito pelo contrario ela amava os dois de todo seu coração. Era só que ela havia abandonado elas, ela tinha abandonado suas amigas e o seu povo... Seu povo foi isso que os meridianos se tornaram para ela depois de tanto tempo.

E às vezes, como hoje. Marinette ria para a escola, esperaria que fosse o seu primeiro nome a ser chamado junto com o sobrenome de seu pai depois de sua mudança. Desejaria que elas estivessem ali para poder conhecer Alya, Nino, Nathaniel e os outros. Que elas estivessem ali para afastar Chloé, para ajudar ela com Adrian e para salvar Paris.

Marinette só queria pela ultima vez usar seu poder com força total. Ela queria poder bater suas asas e voar. Queria ser livre novamente sentindo a magia correr livre ao seu redor e em suas veias, ela sabia que Tikki ia adorar ver isso.

E como dizem você não pode ter tudo que deseja. Pelo menos Adrian estava preocupado com ela, mesmo que seja apenas por achar que ela vai ser akumatizada... O que era impossível àquela magia dava para praticamente ser farejada.

\- Hay Lin!

E foi ali, depois da aula enquanto todos tentavam falar com ela sobre um projeto de classe que a professora passou que ela ouviu. Depois de tanto tempo Marinette voltou a ser chamada de Hay Lin, ela voltou a ouvir as vozes de suas amigas e o amigo na porta da sala. Eles finalmente estavam ali com ela.

\- Will, Irmala, Tarani, Cornelia, Caleb – sua voz tremeu enquanto corria para eles.

Sua magia se controlou, ela estava novamente conectada aos outros elementos. Ela estava com sua outra família, ela estava em casa. Sentir os braços de todos foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantas nostalgias.

E foi ali abraçada no meio da sala, com todos os observando que Hay Lin a guardiã do ar se sentiu viva. Bem se a noite Chat Noir acabou se encontrando com cinco fadas e um guerreiro lutando com um mostro totalmente estranho e ganhando com poderes que ele nunca viu desde que começou sua jornada de vigilante...

Bem, isso é história para outra hora.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do fundo do meu coração. Desde a primeira temporada de Ladybug eu estava com este crossover na cabeça foi assim que saio Saudades.  
> E para quem quiser seguir minha ideia de WITCH e Miraculous eu totalmente quero o link da fic para ler. Eu não tive criatividade o suficiente (muitas fics para se escrever TT-TT) e isto é algo que eu amaria ler mais desenvolvido.  
> Beijos e até ♥


End file.
